


work in progress

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: this isn't even half of the things i want to say





	work in progress

sorry.

i know i say it too much but still; sorry.

sorry to anyone who i've scared or concerned or whatever.

sorry for dressing like a slut, and acting trashy, and being rebellious just to prove that i can.

sorry for all of the bad decisions i've made.

sorry for messing things up.

sorry for being a lot to handle and too depressing.

sorry for never shutting up.

sorry for causing problems.

sorry for not knowing how to handle my feelings, and sorry for making people think things that aren't true, and sorry for being a mess.

i don't know who i am yet.


End file.
